St Sky Stories Listing
The Sky Stories (also known as St. Sky Stories)(SSS for short) is a fictional anime series created by Yandols and the former staff of the old aERO2 Corporation. For an unknown reason, not a single piece of information about the SSS was uploaded to the internet, no one except for the staff of aERO2 Corp knew about this until Yandols wrote some information about the SSS into the Rocknarok Wiki. Main Series St. Sky Stories Description Yandols ZeonX, created a floating city in the sky named St. Sky using Ymir technology. This is a story that revolves around Yandols, St. Sky, and the things that happen on/to St. Sky. Runtime //Seasons - Episodes - Aired - Aired on - Status Soundtracks Interval Series Ymir Chronicles Description St. Sky was under attack, due to attacks that the core system couldn't withstand, The Heart of Ymir was broken and disperse into many fragments. The Ymir fragments are scattered throughout different worlds and domains. In attempts to restore St. Sky back to its original status, the staff of St. Sky travels through different worlds and domains looking for the Ymir fragments. The fated journey slowly becomes more complicated for our travelers, as they find themselves diving deeper into more dangerous worlds. Runtime Soundtracks Future Sight Description SSS: Future Sight is a "Interval" series that replaces the gap between the season change from Season 3 to Season 4 of the main SSS. SSS: Future sight takes place in the year 2109 L.D. (Legacy Domain). Sara, Haseo, and Zero uses a revolutionary but untested time travelling technology to travel into the future to seek the required information/materials/items/etc for the Sky City project for Season 4 of the main SSS series. Runtime Soundtracks Side Stories Ground Zero (2009) The War of Emperium (2008~2009) Street Life (2010) WIP OVAs Impact Zone (2010) WIP Darkness in the System (2010) Darkness in the System Return of the Abyss (2010) Return of the Abyss Spin-off Series Separated Union (2009) WIP Yandols: Real Life Admin (2010) Yandols: Real Life Admin Other Generation Series of SSS School Wars Description todo Runtime //Seasons - Episodes - Aired - Aired on - Status Soundtracks Advanced Stories Description SSS: Advanced Stories is suppose to be the sequel to the main SSS but is unconfirmed if it is really the sequel of it. The Advanced Stories takes place in the present year (2010) of the 4th season of the main SSS, but at location Sky City instead of St. Sky itself. Sky City was created with the technology taken from the future (showed in SSS: Future Sight) instead of the Ymir technology. Main characters of the Advanced Stories are Yandols, Haseo, Sky Stelar, Rai Stelar. These 4 and the supporting characters manage the Sky City project, face and try to solve the problems that arises. Runtime //Seasons - Episodes - Aired - Aired on - Status Soundtracks Alternate Future Description The year is 2012, it was the last days of the OSR. WIND is taking over and Ophelia is about to fall. Using a revolutionary yet untested new time travel technology, 3 glorious Ophelia patriots travelled back in time to kill Yandols before he created Sky City. Amazingly when they return to the present, Sky City is still as it is. However they there was 1 problem, when they went back to to the past to save themselves, they altered the Space Time Continuum causing a new far more dangerous advesary to be created. The new nightmarish faction known as the LOD, were secretly building an immense army which has now been unleashed upon both WIND and the OSR. Runtime Soundtracks Arcana Wars Description Arcana Wars does not take place in St. Sky, instead it takes place in the Terra Domain, a parallel world to the Gate Domain. In this parallel world, much of the technology from St. Sky does not exist such as the Cross System. Arcana and Magic is commonly used by the people of this world. However, there are also forbidden type of magic such as Dark Magic that can only be used by those that has a fragment of Darkness in their bloodline. Yandols and company are one of those that uses Dark Magic for the good of mankind instead of causing destruction. Runtime Soundtracks Category:SSS